


선생님

by hibiscusmoon



Series: nathan’s sinbin [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Moon Taeil, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chastity, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Gay, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mouth Fucking, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Smut, Teasing, humping, lots of begging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmoon/pseuds/hibiscusmoon
Summary: johnny was the master of his four pets who were waiting eagerly for every command.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: nathan’s sinbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	선생님

johnny was casually sitting on the large black leather couch in his luxurious living room, his right leg over his left with arms crossed while giving piercing gazes to the four sluts before him. johnny was still in his business attire, as he didn’t care to take it off. if anything, it makes him seem more dominant, even though it’s very clear that he is without a doubt. meanwhile, his four slaves were in identical outfits, hand picked by johnny himself: oversized hoodies all of different colours, lingerie for underwear, thigh high stockings and a cock ring around each and every one of his precious slaves.

they were all ordered to be on their knees and patiently wait for their master to make the first move. all of their hair was a mess, strands going in every direction while they stared at johnny, some even panting. despite being impatient, they were all extremely excited to have rough sex with the hottest man alive after several weeks. all was quiet in the room, minus the slight pants from some of the boys. johnny was sure teasing the shit out of them, just sitting there giving them cold glances with a smirk on his face. his pitch black hair was shining from the lights illuminating on the ceiling; his skin was so clear from the lotion and skin routine he has. finally, the silence was broken.

“sir please...” mark mumbled as he was giving puppy eyes to johnny, “...we’ve been good boys all day, so please stop teasing us—”  
“mark. what did i say about speaking?” johnny was quick to answer mark’s pleas. mark shut his mouth after the question and bit his lip, head hanging low. the others didn’t dare to say another word. johnny uncrossed his arms and legs and stood up while his slaves all still kept their gazes on him. he was so lucky to have such obedient sluts...

he then crouched down to the others’ levels and was directly in front of taeyong. he shuffled a bit, his cock throbbing in the lingerie he was wearing. johnny took hold of his jaw and pulled him closer to his face. the others watched in awe.

he softly planted a kiss to taeyong. both of their eyes fluttered shut to enjoy the moment a little bit more. taeyong had the urge to touch his master, to feel him, to be even closer... but he knew that would be sudden death for him and a punishment to come as well. so he held back as best as he could, trying to distract himself by putting all of his focus onto his lips with his hands gripping onto the fabric of his stockings. johnny then added more into the mix. he opened his mouth slightly, hoping the other would know what to do. luckily taeyong followed, and their passionate kiss turned into a french one. both of the boys’ tongues were hot against each other’s, so soft and wet too. it felt too good for taeyong, the urges quickly returning to him as it becomes more difficult to suppress them. on the other hand, johnny was noticeably loren calmer than the latter, as if he had done this millions of times before. taeyong began to softly moan as he squirmed and tightened his thighs.

johnny pulled back and slightly opened his eyes to see an already worn out tæyong with a visable bulge. taeyong soon after opened his eyelids to look at master.

“just a simple kiss and you’re already this needy? how slutty can you be, yongie?” johnny teased as he moved to his right to yukhei. taeyong was flustered and wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut because he had to follow orders. johnny noticed how the younger looked in the opposite direction to hide his blushing face. he would be lying to himself if he denied that his erection began to blossom.

the dominant then devoted his attention to the other slave in front of him who was equally as flustered. johnny wore a devilish smile which caused yuhei’s face to become even hotter. with quick movements, johnny leaned down to not kiss the latter on the lips, but rather on the neck. he knew that yukhei had the most sensitive skin out of all four of his sluts. he knew every nook and cranny about them all, since he was their master and all. yukhei embarrassingly cried out when johnny barely bit down on the organ. the pleasure didn’t stop there, as johnny soon created hickeys that could be confused as bruises all over his neck and collarbones. johnny had to slightly manhandle yukhei due to all the motion he was making. with that, yukhei had his eyes rolled back into his head and was drooling all over on his chin.

“gross,” johnny commented. yukhei could barely give any attention to his master as he was still processing what had just occurred to him. johnny then shuffled to the next boy in line on his knees. mark looked up at johnny with innocent child-like eyes.

“don’t give me that shit,” johnny coldly stated. mark shifted his eyes away from the latter in response. everything was calm for several long seconds before johnny harshly removed mark’s lingerie. mark gasped. johnny wasn’t at all a bit surprised to see that mark was already hard. little beads of precum was creeping out of the slit on his cockhead. mark hid his face in his hands. he always was embarrassed and felt pathetic to have johnny put his eyes on his dick. he knew he was the smallest out of all five of them. johnny carefully placed his hands on top of mark’s and guided them away from his flustered face. johnny didn’t have that smug look on his face anymore, rather a soft, worried one. mark felt reassured from his stress because of the gentle gestures his master was giving to him. but he should’ve known better than to relax around him. johnny snapped out of his sweet persona and returned to his merciless one. johnny shuffled back slightly and laid flat on his stomach. and before mark knew it, johnny had inserted his erection into his mouth. mark squealed in surprise, and more moans escaped from his loud mouth. johnny wasn’t at all being gentle with the youngest and went straight to the teasing, which is what he was best at. mark leaned his head back in pleasure as johnny gradually made his way to taking in his entire length. mark rarely had his dick sucked, so all of the feelings he was experiencing was foreign and something he still had to get used to. it all felt too good. in fact, so good that he was reaching his high, to which johnny noticed. he immediately pulled back and away from mark who was whining because of the orgasm denial. johnny settled back to his previous position and wiped away any excess saliva with the sleeve of his undershirt.

“don’t you even think about touching yourself, minhyung~” mark was being tortured so he thought. johnny then finally confronted the last boy in the line beforth him. taeil. even though he was johnny’s hyung, he still overpowered the eldest in multiple ways. taeil spent johnny a semi-confident look, ready to take what he was going to get given. johnny chuckled at the sight. johnny somewhat slowly put his hands on taeil and guided him into a specific position.

with taeil on his back, holding up his legs apart qwith both arms as instructed by his master, johnny repeated the same action with mark. he carelessly removed taeil’s lingerie from his body and exposed his hardon. similarly to mark, precum was already being made. johnny moved positions to hover over his adorable red-haired slut. he could immediately tell that there was fear embedded in his sparkly eyes. without taeil’s knowledge, johnny shoved two fingers into taeil’s mouth. he gasped at the sudden intrusion but started to suck on his fingers because he knew what johnny was going to do...

when johnny thought his fingers were coated enough, he removed the digits from the other’s mouth. taeil watched as johnny moved down and prodded at the ring of taeil’s asshole. when taeil whined from the teasing, johnny shoved both fingers into his tight hole. taeil was surprised when johnny did that, he was prepared to have one go in at a time. but johnny is always full of surprises. he immediately got to thrusting in and out of taeil, curling his fingers every once and while to get a unholy moan from the older. as johnny somehow reached deeper into taeil’s insides, he made contact with his prostate. taeil cried out loudly in pleasure. it’s been so long for taeil to be fingered so good like this. with the combination of the curling and the abuse of his prostate, it wasn’t long before taeil himself began to feel his orgasm blossoming. his cockhead was bright red, to which johnny found really pretty. he rapidly pushed those thoughts away as to not let taeil come just yet. when johnny thought it was the perfect time, he removed both fingers from taeil. his chest was heaving while trying to catch his breath. tears were prickling his eyes as he continued to lay there.

with all four slaves tortured and teased, johnny moved away from his hyung, stood up and made his way back to the couch.  
“sit up, taeilie,” johnny boomed. the latter obideiently followed his master’s command. johnny sat back again, legs apart to reveal his aching boner. the boys noticed and their mouths started to water because of how massive his cock was. they wanted to all rip their master’s pants right off and take his entire length whole like a bunch of whores. but again, they restrained themselves. johnny didn’t teach his pets obedience for nothing. at that point, johnny thought that his slaves were played with enough. he straightened his back, undid the zipper and fly to his suit pants and cleared his throat. “so, who wants to get fucked first?”


End file.
